Wedding (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka jika hubungannya bersama Yesung bisa sampai tahap ini. Tahap di mana keduanya mengucap janji suci untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Oneshot. YeWook / YAOI. (Sequel of Shocking). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please.


**Wedding**

 **Cast** **: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing:** **YeWook**

 **Genre:** **YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan.** **Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri.** **Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku.** **Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary:** **Ryeowook** **tidak pernah menyangka jika hubungannya bersama** **Yesung** **bisa sampai pada tahap ini.** **Tahap di mana keduanya mengucap janji suci untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru.**

 **Akan tetapi—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Senyuman manis seolah tak pernah lenyap dari bibir tipis milik seorang pria manis bernama Kim Ryeowook. Kedua sudut bibirnya otomatis akan tertarik secara berlawanan ketika otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang telah membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya namun tak lama kemudian menangis karena terharu. Kedua pipinya pun kerapkali memunculkan rona merah muda yang dapat membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau sudah mirip dengan orang-orang yang saat ini tengah menghuni rumah sakit jiwa Kim Ryeowook!"

Kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok lain yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

" _ **YA!**_ Apa maksudmu _**hyung**_?!" tanya Ryeowook sengit pada sosok yang ia panggil _**hyung**_ , yang memiliki nama asli Lee Sungmin dan berstatus sebagai sepupunya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam wajah manis Sungmin yang saat ini tengah fokus pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi," balas Sungmin, masih dengan kedua matanya fokus pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

" _ **Hyung**_ mau mengatakan kalau aku sudah gila, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau sudah gila, tapi kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu!"

" _ **YA!**_ _ **Hyung**_ _ **!**_ "

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aduuuh…"

Ringisan yang sarat akan kesakitan itu langsung terdengar di dalam kamar Ryeowook begitu pria manis itu tanpa segan mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di paha sebelah kiri Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, pria manis yang memiliki keunikan pada bentuk bibirnya itu hanya dapat mengelus penuh sayang paha sebelah kirinya yang sudah mendapatkan tindak kriminal dari sang sepupu yang sangat menggemari kegiatan memasak itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Suka sekali menyiksaku!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungmin—bermaksud mengejeknya—sebelum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Biar saja! Aku suka melihat _**hyung**_ yang kesakitan!" balas Ryeowook tak peduli.

" _ **Ck**_ _ **!**_ Semoga saja Yesung _**hyung**_ tidak menyesal untuk menikahimu."

 _ **DUGH**_

"Aduuuh…" Sungmin kembali meringis ketika lagi-lagi dirinya mendapatkan siksaan secara gratis dari Ryeowook. Jika tadi paha sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit, kali ini kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut begitu mendapatkan pukulan keras dari buku tebal yang entah darimana Ryeowook mendapatkannya.

"Kim Ryeowoooooooooook! Sungguh! Ini benar-benar sakit…" lirih Sungmin seraya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, membuktikan jika pukulan Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

" _ **Hyung**_ sih! Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau bicara sembarangan saja," keluh Ryeowook.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, Wookie-ah. Aku hanya bercanda kok," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Ryowook menatap Sungmin yang saat ini masih asik mengelus kepalanya. Seketika raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Sungmin, apalagi melihat Sungmin yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, _**hyung**_. Aku refleks memukul _**hyung**_ tadi…"

"Hmm…" Sungmin hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum sibuk dengan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan tertulis di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menyentuh tombol kunci di layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook telah sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook kemudian kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk mengintip pesan yang diterima Ryeowook.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin begitu dirinya tidak bisa melihat isi pesan yang diterima Ryeowook.

"Henry," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

Sungmin mengangguk paham dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

"Apa isinya?"

Ryeowook lantas menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu antusias untuk mengetahui isi pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Mau tahu saja!" jawab Ryeowook seraya mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dasar pelit!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu, buang-buang tenaga saja. Sekarang, kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin seraya memasukkan ponsel dan beberapa novel yang dibawanya ke dalam tas.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ke kantor Kyuhyun," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Mau apa _**hyung**_ ke sana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Main saja. Aku rindu Kyunnie-ku."

"Cih! Kalau _**hyung**_ mengajakku ke sana hanya untuk pamer kemesraan di depanku, aku tidak mau ikut!" tolak Ryeowook ketus.

"Yakin?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Padahal Yesung _**hyung**_ sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke kantor Kyuhyun. Tapi karena kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengusir Yesung _**hyung**_ dari kantornya dan kami bebas bermesraan tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"Huh? Apa katamu, _**hyung**_? Mengusir Yesung _**hyung**_ dari kantor Kyuhyun? Maksudmu, Yesung _**hyung**_ ada di kantor Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"He'em. Tapi kau tidak mau ikut kan? Yasudah! Aku pergi dulu ya Wookie sayang. Bye-bye..." Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang beranjak keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya ia angkat ke atas kemudian melambai pelan pada Ryeowook meski kini posisi tubuhnya telah membelakangi Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis penyuka hewan berleher panjang itu hanya dapat melongo melihat tingkah sang sepupu. Ia sempat mengernyit bingung sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya uuntuk berteriak dengan kencang.

" _ **YA**_! SUNGMIN _**HYUNG**_! AKU IKUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak asik duduk di atas meja yang ada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan warna coklat keemasan yang mendominasi warna dinding ruangan tersebut. Kaki sebelah kanannya bertumpu pada kaki sebelah kirinya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit mendongak. Kedua matanya menatap lekat langit-langit ruangan yang tengah dihuninya dengan pikiran melayang jauh.

Ini sudah dua bulan lebih pasca kekasih Ryeowook yang berwajah tampan itu melamarnya. Ryeowook masih tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya. Mengingat itu semua, jantung Ryeowook tak pernah berdegup secara normal, apalagi segala persiapan yang dilakukannya bersama sang kekasih beberapa waktu lalu sudah hampir selesai membuatnya kerapkali dilanda rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Bagaimana pun juga, moment ini adalah moment yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua manusia di muka bumi ini, termasuk Ryeowook.

 _ **Cklek**_

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Kedua matanya yang semula menatap langit-langit ruangan kini beralih untuk menatap sosok pria tampan yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis begitu melihat pria tampan itu juga tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau melamun, sayang?" tanya sosok itu begitu dirinya sudah berada di dekat Ryeowook. Dengan cepat sosok itu mengambil posisi di samping Ryeowook kemudian melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di bahu Ryeowook seraya mengecup penuh sayang pelipis sebelah kiri milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sosok itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sosok itu. Kedua matanya lantas terpejam begitu merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari sosok itu.

"Aku tidak melamun, _**hyungie**_ …" jawabnya membuka suara. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka dan kini tengah menatap leher Yesung yang tertutupi kerah kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Benarkah? _**Hyung**_ melihatmu tengah menatap langit-langit ruangan tadi. Ada apa, hmm? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Ryeowook. Ia hanya diam dengan kedua matanya yang kembali terpejam. Kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Yesung seketika membuatnya merasakan kantuk.

"Hei. _**Hyung**_ bicara padamu sayang…" ucap Yesung lagi karena Ryeowook tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Ryeowook sedikit menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung sebelum kedua lengannya yang tengah melingkari pinggang Yesung terlepas. Ia kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Yesung pada bahunya dan menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku gugup _**hyungie**_ …" jawabnya pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat memegang dagu Ryeowook lalu membimbing Ryeowook agar kembali menatapnya.

"Gugup kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Pernikahan kita…"

"Ada apa dengan pernikahan kita Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sehingga ia hanya mampu menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya untuk merespon ucapan Yesung. Sementara Yesung, pria tampan itu hanya dapat menghela napas berat saat sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi dinikahinya itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"Katakan pada _**hyung**_ apa yang saat ini tengah mengganjal hatimu Wookie-ah. Jujur pada _**hyung**_ jika kau memang menganggap _**hyung**_ berguna untukmu. Kehadiran _**hyung**_ di sini bukan untuk hal yang tak penting. _**Hyung**_ berada di sini karena _**hyung**_ tahu ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan _**hyung**_ saat ini. Maka dari itu, jujurlah! Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. _**Hyung**_ akan mendengarkanmu sayang…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Yesung. Ia mencoba meredam isakannya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Yesung yang baru saja memasuki indera pendengarannya membuat sesak seketika memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung _**hyung**_ …" ucap Ryeowook tulus.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau jujur pada _**hyung**_ Wookie-ah?" bukannya membalas ungkapan perasaan Ryeowook, Yesung justru kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ryeowook. Ia masih penasaran dengan hal apa yang saat ini tengah mengganjal hati kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mendengar Yesung yang terus memaksa dirinya untuk jujur, akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk membuka suaranya. Namun sebelum kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan di dalam otak terlontar melalui bibirnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghela napas panjang kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Tidak ada hal aneh yang tengah mengganjal hatiku saat ini _**hyungie**_. Aku hanya masih tak percaya jika _**hyungie**_ memilihku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya. Dan pernikahan kita yang tinggal menghitung hari itu benar-benar membuatku gugup _**hyungie**_. Aku terus-menerus berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan jika kita sudah tinggal bersama nanti. Hmm, maksudku, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pendamping hidup yang baik untukmu? Hampir setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu _**hyungie**_ …"

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuh Yesung kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan kedua mata Yesung yang tengah menatap lekat dirinya.

" _ **Hyungie**_... kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu? Maaf jika perkataanku tadi benar-benar menyinggung perasaanmu _**hyungie**_ , aku hanya berusaha jujur padamu…"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Ryeowook, Yesung justru bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dari tubuhnya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook yang sedikit berisi. Yesung lantas membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook semakin mendekat membuat Ryeowook dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang terasa hangat. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, sebelum—

 _ **Chu**_

—bibirnya sukses menempel di bibir Ryeowook bersamaan dengan kedua matanya dan juga kedua mata Ryeowook yang terpejam.

Yesung melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Ryeowook secara bergantian. Sesekali menggigitnya membuat desahan tertahan terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis bertubuh mungil itu tampak menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Yesung. Ia pun turut membalas ciuman Yesung dengan melumat bibir bawah dan atas Yesung secara bergantian. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya begitu merasakan lidah Yesung bergerak-gerak di bibir bawahnya seolah meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah dapat merasakan daging tak bertulang milik kekasih yang dicintainya itu tengah menyapa semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Nghh…" satu desahan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghisap lidah Ryeowook cukup kuat dan setelahnya menyudahi ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Yesung tersenyum tulus ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tampak memerah.

"Dengar sayang—" ucap Yesung seraya kembali menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"— _ **hyung**_ memilihmu karena _**hyung**_ menginginkanmu. _**Hyung**_ ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang paling _**hyung**_ cintai, selain keluarga _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak mau kau dimiliki orang lain karena _**hyung**_ percaya jika kau memang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk melengkapi hidup _**hyung**_. Lagipula, sejak awal _**hyung**_ menjalin hubungan denganmu, _**hyung**_ dapat merasakan arti sebuah hubungan yang sebenarnya. _**Hyung**_ merasakan bagaimana kau begitu mencintai dan menyayangi _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ merasakan bagaimana perhatianmu terhadap _**hyung**_ , dan yang membuat _**hyung**_ kagum, kau benar-benar mengerti dengan kesibukan yang menggeluti _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak ingin susah payah mencari yang lebih sempurna karena yang _**hyung**_ dapatkan sekarang sudah membuat _**hyung**_ merasakan kebahagian di setiap waktu. Kau juga tidak usah cemas akan kehidupan rumah tangga kita selanjutnya sayang. Kita akan menjalani semuanya bersama-sama," lanjutnya kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bibir Yesung menyentuh keningnya dengan lama. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis menandakan jika dirinya benar-benar bahagia bisa memiliki kekasih dan calon pendamping hidup seperti Yesung.

Yesung melepas kecupannya di kening Ryeowook kemudian berkata—

"— _ **hyung**_ mencintaimu sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Ryeoby Rin_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook akhirnya tiba. Gedung pernikahan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari disewa keduanya kini tampak begitu cantik sekaligus mewah dengan banyaknya rangkaian bunga yang tertata di tempat-tempat tertentu di gedung pernikahan tersebut. Meja dan kursi yang berjumlah cukup banyak pun ditata begitu rapi sehingga menimbulkan kesan elegan untuk yang melihatnya. Tidak lupa juga, makanan dan minuman yang tersedia pun menjadi nilai tambah untuk pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang akan dilaksanakan dua puluh menit lagi.

Saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung tersebut. Tuxedo berwarna putih gading terpakai dengan sempurna di tubuhnya yang mungil. Make up tipis yang terpoles di wajahnya dan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa benar-benar membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ya Tuhan… aku benar-benar gugup," gumam Ryeowook pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang tengah dirasakan walaupun nyatanya hal itu tak berhasil.

"A—aku masih tak percaya ini…" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Sudah siap sayang?" satu suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu itu membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sang _**appa**_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh wibawa terkembang di bibirnya.

" _ **Appa**_ …" panggil Ryeowook seraya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang _**appa**_.

Pria paruh baya yang biasa disapa Tuan Kim itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Ryeowook dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Kedua matanya begitu lekat menatap wajah Ryeowook yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Sudah siap, hmm?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan sang _**appa**_. Pria manis itu justru menatap sang _**appa**_ dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Tuan Kim ketika sadar sang anak tengah menahan diri agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali masih dengan kedua bibirnya yang terbungkam rapat. Tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat karena menahan tangis membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Tuan Kim mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mendaratkannya di pipi sebelah kanan Ryeowook kemudian mengelusnya dengan sayang. Pria paruh baya itu berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan kepercayaan pada sang anak jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"A—aku akan menikah _**appa**_ …" meski terdengar lirih, akhirnya Ryeowook mampu mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dikatakannya. Airmatanya yang semula ia tahan kini tak dapat terbendung lagi, ia membiarkan airmata itu mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

" _ **Appa**_ tahu…" jawab Tuan Kim tak kalah lirih.

Mendengar nada lirih yang terlontar dari bibir sang _**appa**_ , Ryeowook bergegas memeluk tubuh sang _**appa**_ yang tak lagi sesehat dulu dengan erat. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada sang _**appa**_ untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang semakin keras terdengar.

"A—aku akan menikah, _**appa**_. Se—sebentar lagi aku bukan tanggung jawab _**appa**_ dan _**eomma**_. A—aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dan mungkin tak tinggal lagi bersama _**appa**_ dan _**eomma**_. A—aku tidak tahu, apakah selama ini aku sudah mampu membahagiakan _**appa**_ dan _**eomma**_ atau belum…"

Tuan Kim tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook dan sesekali mengelusnya. Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sang anak membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang masih saja menangis.

"Maaf _**appa**_ , maafkan aku. Maaf jika selama ini aku pernah mengecewakan _**appa**_. Maaf jika selama ini aku pernah membuat _**appa**_ marah. Maaf atas sifat dan sikapku yang tidak berkenan di hati _**appa**_. Dan terima kasih sudah membimbingku dan merawatku sampai saat ini _**appa**_ , terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa membalas semua jasa _**appa**_ terhadapku. Hal yang aku berikan pada _**appa**_ tentunya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan semua pengorbanan yang _**appa**_ berikan untukku. Terima kasih _**appa**_ , terima kasih…"

Tuan Kim mengangguk seraya melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dari tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan menghapus airmata yang telah membanjiri wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Kau jadi jelek jika menangis seperti ini sayang," canda Tuan Kim seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sudah mulai berkurang.

Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar candaan sang _**appa**_.

" _ **Appa**_ …" rengeknya kemudian memegang kedua tangan sang _**appa**_ yang tengah berada di pipinya dengan erat.

"Dengar sayang. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan _**appa**_. _**Appa**_ tidak merasa jika kau pernah mengecewakan _**appa**_. Dan untuk pernikahanmu, ini memang sudah waktunya _**appa**_ melepasmu dan memercayakanmu pada orang yang telah menjadi pilihan hidupmu. _**Appa**_ bahagia, karena _**appa**_ masih sempat melihat anak _**appa**_ yang manis ini mengucap janji suci pada Tuhan di depan banyak orang yang menyaksikannya. Berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu sayang, _**appa**_ merestui kalian…"

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan. Rasa gugup yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang meski kini ada sang _**appa**_ yang menemaninya untuk melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis di depan sana. Meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Ryeowook masih bisa melihat betapa tampannya sang pujaan hatinya yang saat ini tengah mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna putih gading sama seperti yang dipakainya.

"Aku memercayakan anakku padamu Yesung-ah. Jagalah dia baik-baik…" pesan Tuan Kim setelah dirinya dan Ryeowook berada tepat di depan Yesung.

Yesung sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam serta hormat kepada pria paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _**appa**_ mertuanya itu.

"Aku mencintainya _**appa**_ , aku akan menjaganya baik-baik…" ucap Yesung membalas perkataan Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan Ryeowook pada Yesung untuk segera melaksanakan janji suci yang akan diucapkan keduanya.

Ryeowook dengan cepat melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di lengan Yesung begitu melihat Yesung memberinya isyarat dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Bibirnya turut mengulas senyum melihat Yesung yang sejak tadi tersenyum untuknya.

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya Yesung berbisik dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

Yesung ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kemudian melangkah mendekati sang _**pastor**_ yang sejak tadi menunggu kehadirannya bersama sang kekasih. Setelah sampai di depan sang _**pastor**_ , Yesung dan Ryeowook segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan senyum tulus terulas di bibir mereka. Sang _**pastor**_ pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan senyum yang juga terulas di bibirnya.

"Kim Yesung. Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Ryeowook? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya ber—"

"TUNGGU!"

Suara yang benar-benar terdengar lantang itu sukses membuat semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan janji suci antara Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh karena terkejut. Kening mereka kompak membuat kerutan begitu melihat wanita cantik dengan tubuhnya yang ramping itu berjalan dengan santai di atas karpet merah untuk menuju di mana Yesung dan Ryeowook berada.

Keterkejutan itu pun berlaku untuk Yesung. Pria tampan penyuka hewan bercangkang keras itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu dirinya sudah dapat mengenali sosok wanita yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis itu hanya mampu menatap heran wajah tampan Yesung dan wanita itu secara bergantian.

"Yo—Yoobi…" panggil Yesung terbata begitu wanita yang dipanggil Yoobiolehnya sudah berada di depannya. Ia masih membulatkan kedua matanya, benar-benar tak percaya jika sosok yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu kini datang di hari terpentingnya.

"Ma—mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yesung gugup.

Ryeowook semakin menatap heran ke arah Yesung ketika dirinya sadar jika kegugupan benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajah Yesung. Ia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa Yesung dengan wanita yang saat ini ada di depannya, tetapi ia merasakan firasat tidak baik di hatinya.

" _ **Hyungie**_ …" panggilnya berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Yesung dari wanita tersebut.

"…"

Yesung hanya diam, tak merespon panggilan Ryeowook. Tatapannya yang masih terfokus pada wanita yang ada di depannya membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut ikut bertanya-tanya akan hubungan Yesung dengan wanita itu. Hal itu terbukti dari banyaknya orang-orang yang berbisik di dalam gedung tersebut, tak terkecuali sepupu Ryeowook—Sungmin—dan sahabat mungilnya—Henry.

" _ **Hyungie**_ , siapa wanita ini?" tanya Ryeowook karena Yesung tak kunjung memedulikannya. Pria tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Wanita yang memiliki kaki jenjang dan tubuh ramping itu tampak memerhatikan Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik secara berlawanan untuk membentuk satu senyum yang sangat manis.

"Hai. Aku Lee Yoobi," ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membalas perkataan wanita bernama Lee Yoobi itu.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook," jawabnya pelan.

Yoobi mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Yesung. Sorot kedua matanya seolah menuntut Yesung untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, membuat Yesung kembali dilanda rasa gugup.

" _ **Hyungie**_ …" suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Kali ini kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan airmata yang bisa saja sedetik kemudian sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Melihat sorot mata Yoobi seperti itu membuatnya yakin jika ada sesuatu yang penting yang terjadi antara Yesung dan wanita yang dikenalnya dengan nama Lee Yoobi itu.

"Di—dia…"

"Siapa?"

"Di—dia…"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Yesung _**oppa**_ kok. Aku hanya sahabatnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Jepang, dan aku datang jauh-jauh dari sana hanya untuk melihat pernikahannya denganmu. Aku hanya kesal padanya, bisa-bisanya dia melupakanku sampai tak memberitahuku kabar membahagiakan ini. Jika bukan karena Nyonya Kim yang memberitahuku, aku pasti akan melewatkan hari yang penting ini…" jelas Yoobi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Ah! Sudah ya. Kurasa aku hampir mengacaukan acara kalian—" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"—sekarang lanjutkanlah! Aku akan menyaksikannya bersama yang lain…" lanjutnya kemudian melangkah menjauhi Yesung dan Ryeowook kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Seketika suasana kembali seperti semula setelah sempat terjadi ketegangan selama beberapa menit. Yesung mengusap sedikit peluh yang ada di pelipis sebelah kirinya lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Ryeowook dan kembali membawa dirinya serta Ryeowook untuk kembali menghadap sang _**pastor**_.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya sang _**pastor**_.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Kim Yesung. Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Ryeowook? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Yesung mantap.

"Kim Ryeowook. Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Yesung? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

Dengan wajah yang merona, Ryeowook lantas menjawab—

"—ya, saya bersedia…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak lelah sayang?"

Suara bernada lembut itu sukses mengejutkan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi tengah melamun di atas tempat tidur Yesung. Kedua matanya mengerjab sebentar sebelum menatap Yesung yang saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada di depannya.

" _ **Hyu—hyungie**_ , kenapa tak memakai baju?" tanya Ryeowook gugup. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang melihat Yesung yang seperti itu. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung bertelanjang dada sebelumnya, dan hal ini termasuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung bertelanjang dada yang sukses membuat wajah manisnya memanas seketika.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung lebih memilih untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut berbaring di samping Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah… ini sudah larut malam sayang," perintah Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perintah Yesung.

"Kenapa, hmm? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau memikirkan apa sayang?"

"Wanita yang hadir di pernikahan kita. Apa dia benar-benar hanya sahabatmu, _**hyung**_?"

"Tentu sayang, Yoobi hanya sahabat _**hyung**_ ," jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Yesung pada tubuhnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Yesung.

"Tapi wajah _**hyung**_ benar-benar gugup ketika wanita bernama Lee Yoobi itu datang…" ucapnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook cukup lama.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"…"

Hening.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook, akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ryeowook sebelum Ryeowook semakin salah paham.

"Lee Yoobi itu benar-benar sahabat _**hyung**_ ketika di Jepang sayang. _**Hyung**_ dekat dengannya karena rumah kami bersebelahan. _**Hyung**_ menganggap Lee Yoobi itu sudah seperti adik _**hyung**_ sendiri," jelas Yesung.

"Tapi kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Apalagi dia sempat mengintrupsi ucapan _**hyung**_ ketika kita sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Atau jangan-jangan itu—" ucap Ryeowook seraya memicingkan matanya menatap Yesung.

"Itu apa sayang?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. 'Suami'nya ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan-jangan _**hyung**_ sengaja menyuruh Lee Yoobi untuk bertingkah seperti itu dengan maksud memberi kejutan untukku? Seperti ketika _**hyung**_ melamarku, iya kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalau iya, itu sama sekali tidak lucu _**hyungie**_!" lanjutnya kesal.

Yesung tergelak mendapat tuduhan seperti itu dari 'istri'nya sendiri.

"Sayang, _**hyung**_ tidak sebodoh itu. Kau pikir apa yang _**hyung**_ dapatkan selain malu jika _**hyung**_ melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Lagipula, tadi itu acara pernikahan kita, mana mungkin _**hyung**_ main-main dengan acara sakral seperti itu. _**Hyung**_ juga benar-benar terkejut kalau ternyata _**hyung**_ mendapatkan kejadian konyol seperti itu saat hari pernikahan kita…"

"Huh! Itu akibatnya karena _**hyung**_ suka melakukan hal yang tidak biasa."

"Ya, setidaknya bukan hanya _**hyung**_ yang menanggung malu tadi, tapi kau juga kan?"

" _ **YA!**_ _**Hyungie**_ _ **!**_ " Ryeowook memekik kesal mendengar ejekan Yesung.

"Hahaha… sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam sayang…" perintah Yesung sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, _**hyungie**_ …"

"Apa?" tanya Yesung seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _**hyungie**_. Terima kasih sudah memercayakanku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya…" ucap Ryeowook lembut.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya sebentar kemudian kembali memejamkannya seraya mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya. Kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyunggingkan senyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih sayang. Hal yang seharusnya kau tahu adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk hidup bersama…"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sejatinya,**_ _ **pernikahan merupakan ikatan terkuat dalam sebuah cinta.**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya akan senantiasa tersalurkan dengan penuh suka cita.**_

 _ **Tak ada alasan untuk menolak,**_ _ **jika memang Tuhan sudah menakdirkan semuanya.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah…**_

 _ **Berbahagialah sampai Tuhan menghentikan semuanya…**_

 _ **Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas merupakan sekuel dari ceritaku sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Shocking'. Semoga kalian juga suka ya dengan ceritaku kali ini ^^

Ada satu hal yang mau aku beritahukan ke kalian. Sebenarnya ini baru rencana, tapi aku berniat untuk mengedit satu lagi ff lamaku dengan main cast YeWook couple, dan kemungkinan besar ff tersebut adalah ff enditan terakhir yang aku publish di sini. Sebenarnya untuk ff lamaku masih ada beberapa, hanya saja untuk cerita yang lain aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk mengedit dan mempublish ulang. Tapi kalian tenang aja, aku akan tetap menulis, yang tentunya dengan cerita baru dan main cast tetap couple kesayangan kita semua ^^

Untuk waktu, kapan aku akan mempublish cerita baru, aku tidak tahu itu kapan. Aku masih belum mendapatkan ide atau inspirasi apapun untuk meramaikan kembali ff YeWook di ffn. Tetapi kalau kalian mau membantu untuk menyalurkan ide yang kalian miliki, mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama untuk membuat ff, atau bisa juga kalian menyumbangkan ide untukku, biar nanti aku yang memikirkan alurnya, hehehe...

Untuk Fuji _**eonni**_ dan Dina _**eonni**_ , aku gak tahu ya _**eonn**_ akan ada project atau engga untuk tanggal 4 November nanti. Aku juga tidak tahu akan ada ff baru atau tidak tepat di tanggal itu. Tapi, meski aku gak bisa meramaikan tanggal 4 November, aku berharap YWS yang lain dengan semangat meramaikannya dengan berbagai ff dan project yang lainnya ya _**eonn**_ ^^

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Shocking]**

Kuma Akaryuu ll nari a kira ll KimYeWook411 ll belovedkyu ll muna cloudsomnia ll nathasya ll Guest ll Alexiandra Hyoya ll ywkfjshi ll Yeri LiXiu ll Yulia cloudsomnia ll Mcaryeong ll Fujihara Chitose ll dinakimyws

.

.

Terima kasih untuk komentar positif, saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan untukku :*

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
